Routing video, data and voice traffic at high bit rates via Ultra Long Haul (ULH) or Metro optical networks is becoming increasingly common in the modern communications systems. Accordingly, proper testing of such optical networks is performed to ensure network performance, quality of services, and reliability. However, the fiber optic cables that carry optical signals within the optical networks may often contain asymmetries introduced during manufacture or installation, or resulting from environmental conditions. These asymmetries result in the optical properties of the fiber not being the same in all directions. These differences may render the fiber birefringent along the fiber cables, where the material provides two different indices of refraction. This fiber birefringence causes polarization mode dispersion (PMD), which may impair the transmission of telecommunication signals over the optical fibers.